Modernly, there are numerous service and product companies being formed on a daily basis. In this regard, it has become common place for the owners of such businesses to advertise their products and services immediately, in order to attract a customer base. Such advertisements, however, are usually expensive, and thus for the smaller businesses, may become cost prohibitive. Therefore, most new and smaller businesses limit their initial advertising efforts to business cards, telephone advertisements, and other promotional techniques such as discount coupons and the like.
While such advertising efforts may have been generally satisfactory, the costs associated with even these advertising promotions has limited many businesses in their marketing efforts. For example, in order for a business to obtain new business cards, advertising cards, or the like, the owner or proprietor of the business in usually required to order a minimum number of the small sized cards, usually in the range of 500 to 1,000 cards. These minimum quantities are usually required, because the printing establishments preparing the small documents, must recoup printing set-up costs in customizing large numbers of small documents, such as business cards.
Moreover, the equipment utilized by the printing establishment is complex in order to handle the printing of large numbers of such small documents. In this regard, the investment made in acquiring such specialized equipment must also be recovered, each time it is used. Thus, new businesses or existing small businesses, are required to purchase a relatively large number of small documents such as flyers, discount coupons or business cards, for their advertising efforts, even though many of the documents may not be needed by the purchaser, and thus may go unused. Notwithstanding, the customer is required to pay for the large minimum number of the small documents, and spend additional sums of money for the excess documents.
Therefore, it would be highly desirable to be able to supply a user with a small quantity of customized documents, at a relatively inexpensive cost.
Another problem associated with a small business utilizing small customized documents, is the delays associated with obtaining such documents. Usually a printing establishment requires at least one business day or more, to complete an order for customized, small documents.
Therefore, it would be highly desirable to supply a customer with small customized documents in a very fast and convenient manner.
In this regard, it would be desirable to enable a person to receive the order for the documents in less than a day, and even during off hours, such as during the evenings, or weekends.